Computer systems can be configured for storing and managing information in any of several different ways. One approach is to group related information together in an object according to a predefined data structure. The computer system can then be provided with one or more application programs that use the objects or the information stored therein.
The storage of information or data can be organized in one or more different ways. One approach is to provide a database or other storage mechanism that is configured to hold structured information and to provide access to it as needed. An application program can then work with the database to obtain the information it needs for respective operations. If some information is updated or otherwise changed, it can be provided to the database to make sure that the storage is current.